


Notice me

by andrograf



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Crossover, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Out of Character, Rakuzan Kuroko Tetsuya, Short Chapters, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrograf/pseuds/andrograf
Summary: Kuroko doesn't want else as his sempai, Akashi Seijuurou would notice him. But the things turns to a unexpected direction. Kuroko would never have thought this.





	Notice me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Notice me (hungarian version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023717) by [andrograf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrograf/pseuds/andrograf). 



> So this is my first trying for an English fanfiction ( English is not my native language). so I'm sure there are some grammatical errors. :S If you saw any please tell me and I'll correct it just please be kind.  
> I can't give you fix updates and the story will build slowly. 
> 
> I hope it willl be enough interesting for you :)

          He'd have never thought that the first day in his new school will change his whole life. It was like a lightning on the clear sky. It left you utterly unprepared. He'd have never though that only one person will be so important in his life. But in that moment his eyes fell on the other's figure he knew.. He must procure him. To procure him at whatever cost......  
          It was a dazzlingly shiny morning. A nice spring breeze made the branches of the beautiful sakura trees sway meanwhile men and women hastening to work flooded the otherwise calm streets of Kyoto. Here and there you coud here some car horn and some shouts on the rise. They made the roads more vivider. In the mass of people you could see some students in different uniforms because a new school year started on this day. The hard learning will change the comfy rest again but the idea of the meeting with old friends make you forget these things. In the middle of the river of people there was a fresh underclassmen. He walked with slowly and a bit unsure steps but he was totally excited about the things what his new school will bring with itself although he had whole with worries. Thanks for the scholarship that he claimed last year he won the permission to enter to the most prestige Highschool of Japan that was the N.o 1. in the ranking of the elit Japanise Highschools in the last five year. The Rakuzan Highschool. Even its name screams about elite. The sky blue hair boy worked hard to be able to came this far, nevertheless, what he waited for most from his new school is the new friends who he had lacked in the past from.

          As he turned left in the last corner he behold the majestic institute wherein hundreds of students wanted to learn over the country but just the exceptional 1% could do it. He was one of them. Sakura petals danced in the wind as pink snowflakes made from the scool yard a fabulous fairy . Closing the building the loud noizes of the students hit his ears. In the inner courtyard a big crowd congregated that beset the varied stalls. Everyone shouted over each other trying to gain the attention of people to their own clubs with more or less success. Laughings and greetings changed as the returning students met their friends. Unperceived same as a phantom a waving blue hair mop swam though the mass of people toward the notice-board and than easily slipped between two men right to the first row. Carefully he raed the list of names he noticed fast his own and as who never was there he swam forward the main entrance. Thanks for the unmistakeable signs he could find his classroom with playful lightness. Above the door it was writter "1-A" with big black letters. He pushed the sliding door quietly and for his relief there were just a few classmates in the room. He was never someone who enjoys the pullulation. He needed still time to use to the new surrouding and the new faces.

          Whereon the clock hit 8 hours every student took the empty chairs. They were waited their new head teacher's arrival. There was no need to wait any longer as the door by the podium opened loadly and a middle-aged man stepped in. A little smile sat on his face as he glanced over his new class. His gray hair was brushed to one side and his maroon eyes mirrored his friendly smile. He introduced himself shortly as Shiro Kimura and then asked the class to form line in pairs so they can go down to the open ceremony. Because the owner of the blue hair sat on the last chair by the windows he became the last in row. Furthermore they were unpaired so he had to walk down alone. Being arrived into the hall there were hundreds of chairs in beautifully symmetric rows and the other classes already started to fill them. It unraveled that everyone has assigned places same as the class 1-A. The first two rows were given out for them in from of the great stage. As the blue hair boy stood in the rearward he got the place in the first line left edge at the end. As everyone took their chairs the places on the grandiose stage were filled in, too. On its right side there were teachers while on its left side the members of the student council sat. There were two chairs at each sides that were empty with a mystery reason.

          After the head teachers could quiet down the students in the resounding a 60-year-old man walked up on to the podium from right and went straight to the microphone. As it turned out he was the headmaster ,Kougi Sawamura. He had a small fattish figure. Some tiny wrinkles covered his face maybe from the tediously long school years....... He started a speech on the long side summarizing the results of the last year exams and the student clubs and then he introduced one teacher after another whom sat patiently on the stages. Of course all of them prepered with own speeches which was just like boring as the former. After them the headmaster said thanks for the families and companies that supported the school with money. Althought it counted disrespect the clear blue eyes which belonged to a sky blue head stared the white marble floor. His ears could catch just some word from the whole speech like "new vice headmaster" "gymnasium development" "Global Company". It was a boring dry never-ending preching so it wasn't suprising to see that the boy wasn't able to keep his attention on it more than ten minutes. Instead of it he tried to discover different forms in the pattern of the stone floor. This was his only entertainment.

           He was so absorbed in his little "game" that he didn't even notice when the man stepped back from the microphone giving it over for a young unknown (at least for him) person. He clapped roboticly as the crowd, too. He didn't tear his eyes from that very "exciting" thing on the floor to see the scene in from of him. Although his attitude was very rude it seemed as nobody noticed it or even if they did there was no one who was concerned it. This was a little lonely feeling but otherwise it was really useful just like now. But his determination to-ignore-the-whole-ceremony- was ruined when a velvety voice resounded from the loud-speakers alluring his look. His mouth formed a little "O" meanwhile his glance admired a mundane God. His bore of hearing could took in just one sound and that was that majestic being's ethereal voice. The azure eyes stared intensively the boy on the podium. Stared those muscular legs which were visible through the uniform. Stared that impossibly neat rear that moved with every little gestures. Stared that width back which definitely was just like so sinewhy as his legs. Stared his dangerously hot torso that a gray satin shirt covered elegantly bringing out those hard biceps. Stared that little rugged features but at the same time flawless face that smooth ivory skin made perfect with that firing red hair which is definitely silky for the touch. And those lips....Those lips were kissable plump and the words were steaming down from them unstoppably (he won't deny it was a hard task to look away from them ). And last but no least there were his eyes... They were full with pride and confident. One was so red as the seething blood and the other was wealth gold. Their colors were the most beautiful that he'd ever seen in his whole life. Undeniable they were worthy for the God who they belonged to. You got the feeling as the love Godness was reborn in a mortal man. His sight was breath-taking just like a living artwork. For choice he would have run on to the stage to him to connect their lipst even if just for a moment. Although this was impossible because he will never match with a royalty being as he. For a pathetic phantom as himself whose exist is unknown for the world must settle for the admiration from the distance and the ground kissing that was touched by HIM. You can call this love for first sight if you want because it would be what else when your heart beats with 100miles per seconds and your tummy lifts up and down with any sensable reason by just one glipse on the object of your affection? It was undescrible feeling! Just like his whole life would have been monochrome until this very moment and now it is full to the brim with millions colours! It was a surreal feeling just like he would have been closed under the frosty water and just now he could feel the warming beams of the Sun. He was a tiny moth who attracted by the light of the scarlet flame of the fire. He didn't care if it will burn him to dust. Didn't care If this will be his last act. Nothing matter anymore. He wanted. He needed. He'll get him!  
          Suddenly a load storm of applause broke out. At the different areas of the hall girlish screams were audible just like on a rock concert. Woken up from his trance the phantom of the first line realised with shocked that the speech of the handsome young man ended and then he sat on the last empty chair on the stage with straight back. Although he almost literally clung on his lips during his speech he could retell any words from it even if it costs him his life. He overly immersed the stranger's smoldering glance. The freshman's eyes never looked away from the other as his attention concentrated on the headmaster's returning shape.  
"This was a really soul.stirring speech! Akashi Seijuuro, my ladies and gantlemen! I hope in this new year as well all of you will follow his example and grow our school's fame just with perfect results. Now about the shedult of the year....."  
The man started another terribly long monolog but Kuroko Tetsuya heard just two words again and agan resounding in his cloudy mind.....'Akashi'....

  
_"....Seijuuro...."_

  
          He'd never have thought it will turn this like. He has never planned to happen it but now here he is and he's crazy in love with a real God. So it doesn't matter how it will turn he will gain him for himself. He'll gain Akashi Seijuuro....... no expenses spared...


End file.
